Something Strange on Halloween
by c-wolf
Summary: Halloween Story in the Buffy tv verse, crossed with buffy's past in the movie verse. Psychotically Inspired by Tohonomikes Ra Ra Ra for Sunnydale High story on another site.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer the tv series, or Buffy The Vampire Slayer the movie.

(As stated in summary, I blame Tohonomike for this. Just look at the Ra Ra Ra For Sunnydale High story on Twisting the Hellmouth under that name. Apparently Tohonomike hasn't put it up on yet. Then factor in the fact I was on decongestants and had just come home from a New Years Party… makes for interesting misinterpretations of titles. )

Xander grumbled as he made his way home with the costume.

"Next time I decide to enter into a bet with two females…."

He sped up when he heard cackling.

"That's the last time I buy from an unknown Halloween store…"

(insert Divider Line)

Buffy blinked as she stared around her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?" At the same time she realized something was off.

"XANDER!"

She looked down. "Ok. Why am I in my cheerleading outfit? I know I didn't wear that to the dance."

"Xander?"

Then Buffy noticed something odd. "WHERE ARE MY BREASTS? And what the hell is that between my legs? Is that what I think it is?!"

Willow stared in befuddlement at Xander as he started ranting about somehow getting a sex change while drunk. When he never even got the chance to get any of the spiked punch.

"What happened to my voice?" Was his final question. Then he looked up. "Who are you?"

Willow continued to stare with her mouth working silently.

"Hello?" Buffy said while waving her hand in front of Willow's face. "Earth to slut?"

"I am not a slut!" Willow yelled. "This is what I wore for Halloween!" Then she paused. "Under the ghost costume…"

Buffy blinked. "It's Halloween?"

"You should know Xander. You went dressed as a cheerleader because you lost an argument. Now everyone's become their costumes."

Xander started to sputter.

As they spoke, a girl dressed up in an expensive dress ran down the street away from an approaching car.

"BUFFY?!" Willow yelled.

"How'd you know my name?" The cheerleader outfit clad Xander asked in confusion.

"What?!" Willow yelled.

The screaming girl ran into Xander and they tumbled into a heap. "Save me from the demon!"

Willow blinked as Xander started berating Buffy for having the wrong fashion style. Then she blinked again. How'd he know about the correct application of fingernail polish?

(Insert Divider Line)

Spike grinned as he walked through Sunnydale with a few minions and a random assortment of costume wearers. Then he paused as he heard some voices.

When he neared them, he was slightly shocked to hear the slayer using a Victorian accent.

"Unhand me!"

"Oh be quiet Miss Useless."

Spike grinned as he recognized the voice. Then his eyes widened in shock as he looked down at a stake that had suddenly appeared in his chest.

The minions and the demon clad children scattered when he exploded into dust.

Buffy walked out of the shadows with Willow and the Useless one. "Dang. I lose more stakes that way."

They continued toward the library where Willow had said Buffy's watcher was.

"Now tell me again… when did I get a watcher? I only had one…"

(insert Divider Line)

Giles blinked as Buffy, Willow, and Xander came into the library.

Willow opened her mouth. "We have a problem."

"I'll say. When did Xander become a cross dresser?" A slightly haggard Cordelia in a cat suit asked from behind them.

Buffy blinked as she stared at Cordelia.

"Don't give me that look. You know who I'm talking about."

Giles sighed and rubbed his glasses. "What is going on?"

Willow shook her head. "Everyone became their costumes. Including him." She said as she pointed in Xander.

"Excuse me!"

Willow stared. "Do you or do you not have a penis?"

"Oh dear Lord." Giles groaned as he sat down.

"It's not like I had a choice!" Xander/Buffy yelled.

Willow shook her head. "Case in point. Xander somehow got a hold of Buffy's cheerleading outfit from her old high school."

Giles rubbed his head. "Where precisely did you get the costumes from?"

"Some place called Ethans."

"Bloody Hell!"

A little later, Ethan stood in the back cackling at the sounds of chaos from outside. He heard a crash, and turned around. He never saw the door that hit him and knocked him into the bust.

He was confused by Rippers voice a few seconds before he got knocked out however.

"Buffy! That is not the correct way to storm a lair!"

"It worked didn't it?"


End file.
